My sister's dating a vampire
by reapersama101
Summary: Yep. It's a twi/MR crossover. Max has escaped the clutches of Itex with the Flock and they decide to find Mrs. Martinez. Note the Mrs. Guess who Max's mom married. Go on, guess! drum roll...................Charlie!Ooh, and there's vampires too! Yay!
1. Meet the family

Chapter One

It was a simple thing, really. The Flock and I were just going to move in, have a couple months of normal time, you know; the fun stuff! But noooo……Instead we had to go to Forks, WA, with my mom and sister. Not that I have anything against moving in with my mom and Ella. No, I was thrilled about that part! But it was truly the reason that we were moving in the first reason. Charlie. He is my mom's new hubby and her other half now. Well, a third she says. I'm her other third. She keeps reminding me that I'm important to her but still, I don't like the idea that I have to share her with someone new! And not only that but now I have a new person to keep my wings from! That meant I can't just walk into my own home, flop on the couch and spread out my wings anymore. Noooo; now I have to hide them against my back until he's out of the house. Oh, and that's not the worst of it! Guess where we have to go now! It starts with an "s" and rhymes with uncool. School, in case you're too slow to figure that out.

I now have to go to school with a last name other than the one that I'm so damn proud of. I'm proud to be a Ride because I am the one and only. But now…well, now I'm a Martinez or a Swan. That's Charlie's last name, BTW. Swan. Yeah, like we don't have enough animals in the family. Heck, I'm a bird and Ari was a wolf-like thingy that we like to refer to as Eraser. But no; we just had to add another type of bird. So now I'm Maximum Ride Martinez Swan. Nice, right? Yeah, sure. The Flock and I were still pretty much runaways and fugitives for so many things. Emphasis on the "so". And now Ella and I have a new sister, too! Her name's Bella and according to Charlie, who I've only met once at the wedding, she's in a pretty serious relationship. Sadly for him, Bella wasn't able to make it to his wedding because she'd been in the hospital that weekend for falling down the stairs and out the window or something. I'd been a bit suspicious but when I noticed cookies I'd forgotten all about it.

Yep, I'm a cookie junkie; especially chocolate chip cookies! God, those are so my fix. But anyways, to start the whole story off, let's begin where I was just now getting to Forks with my Flock. Nudge was telling us, as usual, she was hungry when we saw the sign. "Welcome to Forks," I murmured gloomily. I wasn't in the best of best moods. "Relax, Max," Gasman said. He gave a shrug that seemed out of place on his eight year old little boy body. Fang must've taught him the "cool shrug". See, Angel was ten, Gasman was twelve, Nudge fifteen, Iggy eighteen, Fang eighteen and I was technically seventeen. "If anything happens, we can beat their butts from here to Germany!" He said and gave a mock fighting stance to prove his point. Or something. "I'm sure we can, Gazzy," I said and sighed. Even I, the leader of the Flock, couldn't keep them from being exposed to so much violence it would seem necessary in the long run. Yep, I'm just that good. Sigh. "But let's keep it on the down-low, right, guys?" I said to the Flock as we swooped into a forest.

I had a map with me and this forest was clearly about a mile away from the house. "Yeah, 'cause we are _so _good at that," Iggy snickered. I shot him a glare that was obviously a waste on a blind kid. Total, our talking, partially-flying Scotty dog, stirred in his sleep in Iggy's arms. Angel's was already filled with Celeste, the Angel bear that she had "persuaded" a buyer into buying for her. "Are we there yet?" He groaned. "Almost, Total," Angel said cheerily to him. He gave a dog-equivalent of a grin and went back to sleep. I rolled my eyes at the dog's laziness and began to fold in my wings. I pulled on the gray and red sports windbreaker that my mom had given me as a present the last time we'd visited. It was soft on the inside and on the outside the sleeves and hood were red while the torso and back was gray. On the black were letters on the bottom reading "Ride" in red paint. It was a nice custom present and I was overjoyed when I got it. Lately I'd cut my blond hair to shoulder length and it had curled naturally. I pulled on the red leather fingerless gloves and fixed the Velcro. I wore "fashionably torn" jeans, as Nudge would say and red and gray high tops. Thank God for gel soles when it came to shoes. I had the shoelaces tucked in so we could make a quick getaway if we needed one. Fang, according to Angel, seemed to like the jeans. After that came a little evil mind-reader snicker.

Fang was silent, as usual, as we walked along the road with our backpacks on our backs. Mine was red, that being my favorite color, Fang's was black (nice, Fang), Nudge's was Purple with pink stripes (courtesy of mom), Angel's was a dirty white (her color but very easy to get dirty), Iggy's was green with black zippers and such, and Gasman's was camouflage. I had mine with only one strap hanging over my left shoulder and my left hand pulling the strap in a very intimidating rebel way; the fact that my eyes seemed kind of pissed so helped. Nudge could be the only person who dared talk to me in this state. We all admired her for that bravery. "Ooh, Max! I'm so excited! I wonder if Bella's a nice person, I hope she's not like all those step sisters in Cinderella. They were really evil; I mean, do you think she might try to make you scrub the floors? Ooh, that'd be bad! You'd definitely kick her you-know-what and then be quite happy with it. But then again, that was a step-_mother _and you have a step-father. Maybe it'll be different. Ooh, maybe she'll introduce us to friends at school. But then again, Charlie said that she was more your age so maybe she'll introduce you to a bunch of friends and I'll get some on my own. Speaking of Charlie, he was kind of shocked to see such a big family, wasn't he? I mean, that was kind of funny—," Nudge couldn't finish because I had plopped a hand over her mouth as we arrived at my house. I glared at her until she nodded in understanding. "Not a peep," She said, her voice muffled. I would've laughed had I been in a good mood. Instead I let go of her face with a blank face and began to climb the porch steps with my hand gliding across the metal pipe railing.

I was kind of shocked to see a rusty old red pick up truck in the back but I kept it to myself. Then I hesitated. _Should I knock? It's my house but…_ I couldn't decide what to do so instead Fang opened the door and waved a hand inside with a bored expression. I swear if we stayed a second longer I would've seen him dig through his ear.

I sighed at his casual speechlessness and walked inside. "Mom?" I called out. Almost instantly I heard a giggle. "In here, sweetie," My mom's voice called out. Then almost immediately Ella came sliding past the living room into the entrance way to greet us. "Max! Thank God, you have to save me!" She cried out desperately. I almost panicked but then I peeked into the living room. My mom was sitting on Charlie's lap Eskimo kissing. "You and me both, Ells," I said and sighed as I plopped down my backpack in the entrance way. "Oh, we're so glad you're finally here, Max!" Mom cried out once she saw me. Apparently when she'd called me in she'd been absent-minded. I arched an eyebrow and folded my arms. "Oh, don't be such a spoil-sport," My mom pouted. Yes, Dr. Martinez, who could be just as stubborn as me, _pouted_. Then, get this little pun/joke thingy; Charlie Swan goosed my mother. Get it?! Goosed, Swan, Swan, Goosed? Ducks!

My eyes widened in horror. Okay, so the School may have trained me to see horrible sights but this one burned my retinas in a way that horrible scientists couldn't have prepared me for. Ever. I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned. Yes, I was defeated in this area. My mom was happier than I'd ever seen her in the short amount of years that I knew her. Fang rubbed my shoulder and chuckled. "Thanks a lot, Fang; you're a real big help," I muttered. He did that very shrug that Gazzy had done outside in the sky but no; this shrug fit Fang as a phone fit a receiver. I sighed and shook my head as I exited the room to the kitchen. Where there were cookies!! I would've squealed on any other day but not today. Why? Why, because we had had another little run-in earlier with our little buddies we like to call Flyboys. I groaned at the memory and smashed a cookie in my mouth. Mom had told us that we had to stay no matter what. They would find us either way, as she pointed out, and it would only be better to stay in one place where we can enjoy the time in between attacks. I reminded her of her safety but she wouldn't take it. She said that if we left, it would be worse on her safety of mind. She would…well; she threatened us, using her as ammo.

I had hesitated but I reluctantly gave in. We would stay with her no matter what. It was for her safety seeing as a Flyboy attack would be a risk but this outcome would be definite. I sighed again at the table and grabbed at another cookie when I heard footsteps. They were still upstairs and almost silent but I was proud to announce secretly that I'd trained my senses so that I could hear, feel, smell and taste most things that others cannot. The Flock didn't know because then they would want to too and that would be…well, let's just say my secrets with Fang would not be secrets anymore. I paused and wondered what it could be. Then my question was answered a second later when they came closer to the stairs and more audible to the human/raptor ear. It was my new sister. "Oh, Bella, you have to come meet Max," Charlie said from the living room. He seemed to have recovered after a self-conscious throat-clearing courtesy of Bella and her blushes. I snickered at her self-consciousness and scooted my seat back. "She's in the kitchen," Mom said. I could practically hear mom blushing. She didn't have that "bond" with Bella yet that made her not-so-self-conscious.

Soon enough a tall pale girl came into the kitchen. It only took a second for me to analyze her. She had dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, pale freckled skin, a tall gangly body and was wearing a quarter-length sleeved green blouse unbuttoned with a black camisole showing her torso. She wore a pair of dark jeans and ratty socks. She seemed like my kind of girl. "Max," I said with a smile and held out my hand. I know what you're thinking. _Max, shaking a hand and smiling?! The apocalypse is here; hurry, honey, get the guns and anti-lotus repellent. _"I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you," She said with a blush. I knew what she was seeing because I saw it every time I looked at my reflection. A tall, skinny girl with average toned skin and blond hair. She's got to be a looker, right? I mean, have you ever met a blond who's not?! And Fang's actions seemed to tell me that I can get even the roughest of boys. "Nice to meet you, too," I said and sat back down. I didn't feel like standing. "Max! Max!! You have to see this!!" Nudge shouted excitedly. I exchanged a look with Fang. What could she have found? But then again, that would be answered as soon as she could get in the same room as us.

Fang and I walked out of the kitchen and out what was supposed to be the back door. But it wasn't. It was a door to an unfinished half of the house, two stories high like the rest of the family. In that unfinished part was the wood outlining of the alleged walls and some clear plastic covers to conceal it from rain. It was almost finished; all you had to do was put in the rest of the walls. The floor above was already built and there was a staircase leading up to the second floor. It covered half of the backyard but there was still a fair amount of space out back. "This must be where we'll be!" Nudge explained. "Yep, Nudge," I said and rolled my eyes. It was a sweet gesture and it really touched me. Nudge immediately ran out of the unfinished half and I heard a very audible "oof" as she seemed to tackle Charlie. "Oh, you're so awesome, Charlie, doing all this for us! We're really happy that you're part of our family and…." I tuned out the rest of her rant. It was her form of gratitude so I didn't interrupt but instead I explored the new half of my new home. Then I realized everyone was gone except for Fang and I. "It really is a nice gesture," Fang said softly as he came up beside me. I nodded. For a second we had swapped places and I was the silent type as he spoke my thoughts. "But are we going to be able to stay here, truly?" He asked with a soft lost sigh. I was examining the far wall of the structure. "We should at least try, Fang," I said as I stared absently at the opposite corner of him. "We can try but we can also fail. We might not be able to come back if we fail this time." Fang said. "But if we don't at least try then I'll have nothing to come back to. There's Ella, of course, but mom…she would be…" I trailed off sadly.

Fang nodded and I continued to breathe. "Max, what are we going to do?" He asked. This was his equivalent of asking for help. For asking for a map when he's lost, for asking guidance. This was his cry for help. I nodded. "We're going to make this work. That's what we're going to do, Fang." I said. "What if we're exposed?" Fang asked quietly. He was fading into his silent self. "Then we'll live with it and beat anyone who opposes." I answered. "We can't just up and leave anymore, Fang. The kids need a home."

He seemed to accept that with a nod and ten steps out of the room. As I listened to everyone's breathing and chatter I couldn't help but feel lost myself. I was the leader but I felt lost on a daily basis. I was hardly a leader.

Chapter Two

I woke up on the floor below Fang's sleeping face on the couch. His hand was dangling down and enclosed in mine. A while ago we'd come to terms with our mutual love for each other but rarely showed it. It was a good thing that in our new cover story, we weren't related. Instead Fang was Nick Fang, Iggy was Igloo Esteem (his choice), Gazzy was Zach Esteem (they couldn't not be related), Angel was Angelina Esteem (again, can't not be related to Gazzy), Nudge was Crystal Carlos and I was Maximum Swan. Nice, right? I'm a duck! I smiled and closed my eyes again. Everyone was in the living room until the other end of the house could be finished. According to mom, everyone other than me was just her friends' children that she promised to take care of. But Fang and I were more than anyone could ever explain. We were more than I could explain. I had realized that far back when we first kissed. I'd tried to ignore it but we could never ignore it for life. Gazzy was on the recliner, Iggy was on the other half of the couch, Nudge was on the ground next to Angel. I smiled as I pictured them with my eyes closed. I rolled over and scooted closer to the couch. I could never be close enough to Fang. Suddenly Fang pulled my arm, pulling me up with it and on top of him. No one woke up. I smiled down at his half-lidded face. "Good morning," I said quietly. He nodded and gave me a peck on the lips. His other hand was wrapped around my lower back and hugging me close to him. It kind of made me want to wake up.

"Good morning to you, too," Iggy's voice startled us both and we blushed. He sounded groggy which meant we had woken him up. "Go back to sleep, Iggy," Fang said with a smile. "How can I when you two are completely out-balancing the couch?" Iggy groaned and sat up. Soon enough the whole Flock was awake and kicking. Fang and I rolled our eyes at each other and began to separate. "Where do you think you're going?" Fang chuckled and pulled me back to him. Our hands went over to his shoulder as if we were in a dance and my other arm almost instantly wrapped around his neck while his other arm wrapped around my waist. Our kiss lingered and afterwards our foreheads pressed together. "Aw, how cute!" Nudge squealed tiredly. Angel was smiling and just watching us, making me blush. "Not when you're on the other end of the couch," Iggy muttered and stood up. "What time is it?" Nudge asked groggily and stood up to look at a clock. She shrugged as she saw that it was about five-thirty.

It was about an hour before we usually wake up. "I'll make pancakes," Iggy said. "Ooh, I know! Let's bring Charlie and Max's mom breakfast in bed. They'll be happy with that," Nudge said and began to ramble as she went to help. Eventually they did bring breakfast in bed and while they were at it they decided to make Bella a tray. I didn't want to wake her since she was a regular teen and it would be hard to get up. But I still brought her the tray. I stopped and knocked on the door, balancing the tray with the glass of orange juice, plate of pancakes and bacon, eggs and sausage on my other palm. It didn't rock. "Yo, Bella, can I come in?" I asked with a yawn. "Um, sure," Bella said and I heard some shuffling around. I opened the door and stopped to look suspiciously. She was lying in her bed on one side but the other side looked unnaturally smooth. Wouldn't she have turned or something to ruffle the sheets? "Anyways, the kids thought they'd make you guys all breakfast in bed." I said and walked over to hand her the tray. "Oh, thank you!" She said with a delighted expression on her face. "You didn't have to," She started. "I didn't; thank the kids," I said and shrugged. I felt a pang of pride seeing as I'd raised them. "I'm just the delivery person. Oh, and tell your BF, he can come back in. I won't tell," I said as I walked out, closing the door behind me. Obviously she'd had a guy in there and he'd made the bed so it wouldn't look suspicious. It'd done quite the opposite effect.

"How'd she know?" I heard Bella ask someone as I stepped down the stairs. "I don't know," A velvety voice said. To my ears, it was like relief from all of the other scratchy voices. "Oh, she must've seen the bed so smooth," The second voice said; her BF. I smirked as soon as I realized I had gotten it perfectly right. It would've been embarrassing if I was wrong but then again I'd just shrug and say it was a joke. Fang was already eating at the table, snickering. "What's up?" I asked suspiciously as I sat down next to him. "Gazzy and Iggy…walked in on your parents." Fang chuckled. I gave a face that showed my obvious disgust. "Thank God I'm blind," I heard Iggy mumble as he sat down across from Fang. "But noises…ugh," Iggy muttered in disgust as he picked up his fork. No matter how disgusted he was he wouldn't give up a free meal, especially one he'd cooked himself. He took a fair amount of pride in his masterpiece of food. I grabbed my own stack of pancakes and other foods and snatched up my fork, beginning to gobble down my pancakes. By the time that my mom and Charlie were downstairs, fully dressed and blushing, I was halfway done. "Thank you for, um, breakfast," Charlie said, his face beet red. Fang chuckled some more and continued to softly eat his pancakes.

I rolled my eyes as I finished up my plate. Charlie wasn't the best conversationalist and that just didn't work with Nudge. "So, Bella seems nice; she's nothing like the step-sister in Cinderella but that was just as I expected seeing as you got yourself a dad and not a mom—," I cut her off as I plopped my hand over her sticky mouth. I had to rinse that off as soon as she promised not to speak. "Some of us like the quiet, Nudge," I sighed as I ran my hand under the kitchen sink. "Yep, like monks do. Have you ever noticed how…never mind," She stopped once she saw my glare. I was in a better mood, though.

But even the most patient monk could not be as patient with Nudge as I was. "Nudge?" Bella asked as she walked down the steps and into the kitchen. "That's her nickname," Fang explained. Charlie and Bella seemed shocked that he wasn't mute. I walked back over and stood beside Fang with my arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders. His arm snaked around my waist and he smirked. "Yes, I don't need a parrot to talk," He said and leaned back in his chair. "Enough with the PDA, man," Gazzy groaned. "Hush, at least they've actually gotten around to this," Nudge scoffed. "It was taking them forever," She seemed to be explaining to Bella and Charlie. I rolled my eyes. "Yes because we were always madly deeply in love with each other," I grumbled. Fang looked up into my eyes in slight annoyance but with a touch of amusement. "Always," He muttered and snuggled his head to my hip. Bella and Charlie both blushed. "I do agree; that's enough couple appearance, you two." My mom said. I rolled my eyes but let go of Fang. He reluctantly let go of me too. "But do trust us, Fang can be quite the speech-giver when we need him to be," Iggy snickered. "Well, Max wasn't going to make the first move." Nudge added. I took that opportunity to flick her in the back of the head. "Ouch!" She cried out and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm going to go get changed," I mumbled and went to pick up my backpack in the entrance way. Bella came into the entrance way too. "Hey, thanks for this morning; but how did you know?" She asked. I smirked.

"There's the fact that the opposite side of your bed was completely glass smooth and the fact that I too have a boyfriend, as you've seen." I said and wandered into the bathroom with my backpack. I changed into a black windbreaker, a brown camisole with black lace at the top and a pair of dark jeans. I changed my ratty socks to another pair of ratty socks and then put on my gray and red high tops. As I was tucking in the laces of my shoes there was a knock at the door. "Others have to go too, you know!" Iggy called out. I smirked and opened the door. "Even if you weren't blind, I'm already decent," I said and wandered out into the entrance way. I had to empty my backpack to make room for my "schoolwork" so I emptied it, obviously, into a laundry basket. I just picked out the non-dirty clothes objects and set them on a random area. I picked out my iPod, a dirty worn thin file with papers spilling out that still included the coded sheets that we'd given up on a long time ago. I smirked as I noticed an old skirt that Nudge had persuaded me into buying in Germany. It was just a black and gray plaid pleated wool skirt. But the length of it would not provide me with warmth. Then I noticed another thing; an old I heart NY baseball cap. I took out the ratty worn out cap and rubbed some dust off it. It had barely been pulled out since the time I'd bought it in New York. "What do you think?" I asked Fang as he came out of the kitchen. I plopped the baseball cap on my head and smiled. "Very nice," He chuckled and snatched it off my head. "Hey, give it back!" I cried as he rushed off with it. "Nope," He answered simply and rushed through the kitchen to the other side of the table. Charlie and Bella watched, amused, as I glared at Fang. "Give it," I growled teasingly. He shook his head and put the cap on it. "No fair," I muttered and folded my arms. He rolled his eyes came around the table and kissed me on the cheek.

I immediately grabbed the cap, placed it on my head and stuck out my tongue. But I knew he knew I had planned to do that. You couldn't get anything past Fang. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ooh, Max, can I wear it?" Angel asked excitedly. "Sure, sweetie," I said and willingly handed the hat over to her. The table had a nice laugh at that and even Fang chuckled.

_Max, watch out at your new school._

I stiffened but only slightly. Still Fang noticed it. "Voice," He mouthed. I nodded and rubbed my temple. I went into the living room and sat in the recliner. _Why? Are Erasers with reasons other than to wipe off the chalkboard going to be there? _I thought sourly. _No and these creatures maybe won't pose a threat, but still don't expose yourself too much. _The Voice answered. _What type of creatures are they?_ I asked. But then again, does the Voice ever answer my questions? I sighed and grabbed my now empty backpack. "Shouldn't we get going?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sure," Bella said and stood up. "Have a nice day, kids," Charlie called out to us. Yes, the truck was very, very crowded. And Bella seemed a bit sad but not really. She was probably sad because her boyfriend couldn't pick her up this morning. The instant we got to within my hearing range, I picked out Bella's boyfriend's voice from the others. I saw him; he had bronze hair, a nice figure, and golden eyes. I couldn't explain him in any word other than gorgeous.

He was hanging around four other people. One of them was a boy who had blond hair, a booming voice and an optimistic, rough attitude. Another, who he had arm wrapped around, had long blond hair, pale (but so were the others) and was especially beautiful (just like the others). Another was a pixie-like girl with black hair sticking out in a short chin-length hair cut. She seemed wistful and spacey but really nice. The boy who stood beside her seemed the exact opposite but she held his hand. He had blond hair, pale skin that seemed scarred in every spot but they seemed unbeknownst to the human eye, and was very stiff and kind of reminded me of…well, me, when I was in warning mode. The whole group had pale white skin and golden eyes. They were all gorgeous. I wanted to know what to call them. "SO, what's your boyfriend's name?" I asked casually from beside Bella. "Edward," She said as she parked the car. "Sorry, we won't be riding with you again. We know you'll miss our company but we won't be." Iggy said. Bella laughed. "And the others?" I asked as I waved a hand in their direction of the parking lot. "You can, um, meet them at lunch." She said absent-mindedly. I smiled knowingly. "Of course," I laughed and began to walk away.

Fang decided to keep a protective possessive act around others. He held me by the waist and pretty damn close to him. When we arrived in the office, he let go. I didn't mind but it left me kind of…cold. "Hi, um, I'm Max Swan?" I said suggestively to the receptionist. "Oh, yes, we've been expecting you kids," She said as she noticed all of us. "You all must be the Esteems, Fang, and Carlos?" She checked. The others nodded when they heard their cover. "Right, well, here's the schedules," She said.

She placed the schedules side by side at the top of her desk for us to get. "Thank you," I said as I picked up my schedule. I immediately checked over all of our schedules. I had two classes with Iggy, one class with Fang and the rest were…well, they were with no one. The kids went off to their school that was only a building away. The schools were connected. I had first hour with Iggy. Then third was with Iggy, and then fifth was with Fang. Sixth period was gym. We all went off to class. I rolled my eyes as all the girls ogled at Iggy. Yes, he was what they would refer to as "hot". The girl he sat next to seemed to be a shy girl. Angela, she said her name was. "Hi, I'm Iggy," He said with a grin. He wanted to see how she'd react. "Interesting name," She giggled and blushed. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the front of the classroom. School was pretty dull 'til lunch. I entered the lunchroom with Iggy flanking me on my left. We were meeting Fang at lunch. My eyes widened as I saw where Fang was sitting…next to Bella at the table where Edward and the others sat. Bella saw us and waved us over. "This is Iggy and Max," Bella said as we sat down. I sat next to Fang and Iggy sat between the tall, booming guy and the pixie-like girl.

"Nice to meet ya," The tall, booming guy said and held out his hand with a big grin. I smiled politely and shook his hand. "Max," I said and raised my eyebrows. "I'm Emmett," He said. His hand was cold but mine was radiating heat. "This is Rosalie," He said, obviously knowing the blond girl wouldn't introduce herself to us. She gave a nod of acknowledgement then clutched onto Emmett's arm possessively. Fang wrapped his own arm around my waist and scooted me closer to him. Nice, possessiveness seemed to be a trend these days. The guy next to Bella snickered at the actions. It was Edward. He held Bella's hand, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand in a loving way. They were more than boyfriend and girlfriend. I saw that in his eyes. They were what Fang and I were. Soul mates. I suddenly felt something nudge at my mind; I'd learned over the years to protect my mind from mind-readers. I began to wonder who it was when I suddenly saw the shift in Edward's expression. It was from amused to curious and confused. It was Angel's look when she first noticed she couldn't read my mind. So, Bella's BF was a mind-reader. "I'm Alice," The pixie-like girl said with a bright wistful smile. I smiled back and shook her hand as well.

"This is Nick," I said. I stumbled over the name, almost calling him Fang. "Call me by my last name; Fang," He laughed and raised an eyebrow at any opposes. No one objected. "Nice name," Emmett said admiringly. I noticed the only one who hadn't introduced himself. "Oh, this is Jasper; he's just a bit shy but, um, I'm sure he'll warm up to you guys," Alice said under her breath. "Oh, well, nice to meet you, Jasper." I said just as softly. Alice looked up, surprised. She hadn't meant for any of us to hear; she seemed to instead have been practicing it before she said. Rosalie and Jasper both seemed shocked but Emmett seemed too much into conversation with Fang to notice. Edward was still confused and Bella was eating. I shrugged it off, knowing they wouldn't get it and began to eat my packed lunch. When the bell rang I began to head off with Fang. I was tired so I leaned my head against his shoulder as we walked.

Alice and Bella were talking behind us. They both had the same hour as us. Then I caught a snippet. "Yeah, Max and Fang make a cute couple, don't they? You should've seen them this morning. It was adorable; they were chasing after a hat." Bella was saying and Alice's tinkling laugh seemed to follow close by as Bella explained the joking manner of us this morning. Though it seemed private at the moment, it was nice to be talked about in this way. As a couple. I sat down in the seat instructed, happy to have Fang next to me. Bella and Alice separated as Alice went a couple seats over and Bella sat down in front of us and next to…Edward? I shook it off. Wouldn't they have been walking together? I knew that their love was new as ever. I ignored it and laid my head back on Fang's shoulder. The teacher began ranting on about something but I tuned him out. Occasionally I'd see Edward glance back at me. Then he muttered under his breath, almost on a whole other frequency that no one could hear. "She's not normal," He said. Then Alice's voice was heard. Fang couldn't hear but I could because of my training. "She's not a threat, Edward. I've seen her future and it's confusing but it's nothing threatening." Alice said. Edward gave an unnoticeable nod and turned back to the teacher. Then the bell rang. I stood up and grabbed my stuff. Then Bella went over to me. "So, how was your day?" She asked. We had gym together. I smiled. "Wait a sec," I said and turned to Fang. He and I shared a long, lingering kiss. "See ya later?" He said, breathless. I nodded and gave him another peck on the lips before turning back to Bella and he left with a slight shake of his head at my teasing. "It's been good," I said as I followed her out the door.


	2. He was the only one who

At first it was fine. At first I could stand the living room with the rest of my Flock. But then I realized that even I could not be stuck in the same room as the Gasman forever. Not even the week we needed. So that week was filled with school, bickering, Gasman's favorite gassy moves, and a bunch of construction noises. Apparently Charlie had gotten Jacob Black, one of Bella's friends, to help him with construction. He was so busy with construction I didn't get to meet him until after the construction was done. Great, perfect, right? No. Not so much. I wanted to meet the boy who'd been taking my Fang away for help. I'm not even fucking kidding! Every time I come home I find out from someone like Nudge or Angel that Fang was working on construction with Jacob and Charlie. I know! The boy that I look forward to spending some time cuddling on the couch and watching some soppy movie that I would only watch because it fit the scene actually gave up time with me for construction!

When Fang was finished with construction we'd already be asleep in the living room. Of course I see him in the mornings and at school but still! I want some free time to make out with my boyfriend! *whine*. "What's wrong?" Fang asked one morning after I'd finished getting dressed and everyone else was working on it. I looked at him with my lazy look that says "I am too lazy to say this because it won't even be worth it or register and is pointless". I sighed and disobeyed the look. "You're always working with the construction of the other half of the house and I hardly get to see you or have time with you." I said. Fang gave a smirk. "So, you really miss me, eh?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and went back to playing with the Cheerios in my milk filled bowl. I shrugged absently. "Relax, Max; we'll have way more time when the other half is finished. And it's really close to being done." He said and kissed the top of my head as he stood up. He picked up his backpack and began his silent type act again. He cocked his head to gesture for me to follow. I picked up my backpack and followed obediently. He was the only one who could order me around.

I smiled as we took a running start. We stretched our wings out and dropped in the usual woods we'd grown accustomed to in the past week near the school. Forks was filled with woods. I pulled my wings into my shirt again and pulled on the dress shirt I'd brought. I had decided to wear a white tank top and a black dress shirt to go over it with a pair of casual jeans. I smiled as Fang took my hand and led me to the school. He was the only one who could lead me. He kissed my hand as we entered and began our separate way to our lockers. I talked to the usual group that I associated with before they left and I went off to my class with a wave of my hand. Again, dull 'til lunch. Fang and I sat at a table a pretty distance away from the rest of the student body. Nobody gave it much thought since we didn't belong to any specific clique. We didn't want to intrude on the Cullens and Bella so we got our own table on the third day. They'd objected, saying we were welcome. I had only nodded and smirked. "This is your table, not ours." I had said and left for our new table. Of course, some people talked to us as they passed and we could consider them friends but they're more of the "saying hi in the hall but not doing much really together" type of friends. I smiled at them as they passed and then they would smile back, dismissing me as a casual friend. I knew that was right. I sighed and yawned. "Tired much?" Fang muttered through a mouthful of cafeteria spaghetti. It was very interesting. "Very much," I yawned again. Fang chuckled and pulled my head to his shoulder. "I'll wake you up when it's time to go," He said. He was the only one who could get me to sleep on his shoulder.

I woke up to a brilliant bell and Fang's slight shaking. The slightest touch had helped me wake up and I was freshly rejuvenated. I was just a bit groggy. "You talk slightly in your sleep still," He said with a tiny half-smile. It was his version of being wistful. He kissed my hand that was clasped in his again. "What did I talk about?" I asked as I pulled him along as I stood up. "Just the normal things; the Flock, your mom and Ella, Charlie, Bella," He said and paused to smile a bit more. "Me," He said to me. His dark eyes showed that he was happy I'd spoken about him in my sleep. I blushed and whacked his arm. "Don't go eavesdropping," I mumbled. He chuckled and his unnatural smile went down a notch to normal Fang smile. "I was not eavesdropping. I just couldn't help but hear you in your sleep." He said as we entered the class. "What's up?" Bella asked. "She's embarrassed because she talks about me in her sleep." Fang said boldly. Edward raised an eyebrow and Bella laughed slightly. "Hush up, Fang," I muttered. I sat down next to him. I yawned again. "You can't say you're still tired," Fang said, exasperated. "I'm not; I'm just groggy," I said. "I'll wake up soon enough," I said and gave him a peck on the lips. He nodded. "You need to seriously get more sleep at night," Fang said. He was the only one who could express his concerns about me. "Yeah, fine; but only if you're right there next to me," I said. I swear I saw his cheeks flush just a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, you want me to stop working on the construction." He mumbled as if it would stop the two in front of us from thinking it was for a different reason. "Why?" Bella asked me. "It's taking up our 'us' time." I said. "She wants to watch some soppy movies and cuddle," Fang expressed what I actually wanted. I blushed slightly. "Wow, Max; I wouldn't think you'd be in for the sentimentality thing," Bella giggled. I blushed again. "Yeah, well, it's nice," I said and avoided all of their amused eyes. It was bugging the fuck out of me.

The rest of the day went without a hitch and again I went to sleep alone. At least I knew that tomorrow the construction would be finished because they were just polishing off with furniture and such before unveiling it tomorrow.

I woke up to find Fang clutching onto my body in a sleep-strewn hug on the recliner I'd taken up. He was right there next to me. I turned so he wasn't hugging onto my back. He must've been really tired since he didn't wake up. I decided to take advantage of the situation and snuggled into his chest. He subconsciously clutched onto me harder. I wanted to stay like that forever. But instead it only lasted until Charlie and my mom came bounding down the stairs with Bella close in tow. Mom and Bella gushed while Charlie clapped his hands to wake us up. "C'mon, kids; that's enough," He said. I sighed as Fang grunted and waved off Charlie's request. When I struggled to move out from his grasp he only held on tighter. "Why don't you stay home to catch up on some sleep, Fang?" Mom suggested. "You two worked hard last night. I swear, you were up 'til four this morning." She said. "Yeah, Fang, stay home," I said. He reluctantly let go and watched as I got up. I was wearing my ratty old tank top and black pair of shorts. "Go back to sleep, Fang," I cooed in what I hoped was a soothing voice. Apparently it was since everyone looked at me as if I had never spoken in that voice before. I never had. I shrugged. Fang nodded. "Why don't you stay with me?" He asked me. I laughed. "I have to go to school. But I'll see you after school when you guys unveil the thing you'd been working on so hard." I said. Fang smiled and nodded again, this time falling asleep on the recliner.

Fang obviously thought that I was going to like the rest of the house. I hoped he was right. Then I remembered something that made me smile on my way out the door. He was the only one who could love me like he did.


	3. New Discoveries

We all stood in front of the "Do Not Cross" tape that covered the other half of the house. We weren't to enter until Jacob Black came. As soon as the doorbell rang I rushed to it excitedly. "Hurry up!" I grabbed the large boy's hand and led him into the kitchen. "You are Jacob Black, right?" I asked him quickly. I sounded like Nudge. He nodded, shocked that I'd grabbed him so quickly. He had short black hair, tan skin and was a tall muscled boy. He was huge and incredibly buff. I was so excited to see the other half. Fang had told me he definitely thought that I'd like it. When Fang thought something about me, it was usually right on the dot. "Cool," I said and looked over pleadingly at Charlie and Fang who had been guarding the tape. "Fine," Charlie laughed and Fang chuckled. _You will like it, Max. _The Voice said. I didn't stiffen because I was so excited. Instead I just hopped on my feet. Nudge was doing the same so in comparison we truly did act the same at that moment. "Oh, and Charlie, I hope you don't mind but I added some things." Fang said. Charlie nodded but was now determined to find out what it was. As soon as we walked through the tape it was obvious. The whole entry into the other half of the house was lined with picture frames. My breath caught and I understood why he thought I would like it. I loved it. Each wall had maybe six photos. There was one wall that just held one picture of each of us as if introducing us. In Nudge's photo she was happily moving through our old house that Jeb had lived with us in. It was adorable because she was missing two front teeth and grinning wide. In Angel's photo she was posing in front of the old garden we had. In Gasman's photo, he was standing in front of my Mickey Mouse alarm clock that had wires poking all out with a devious grin on, obviously not knowing the photo was taken. I shot a glare at him. Fang's photo had him in one of his happy moods, just giving his version of a smile while leaning against a window, the window showing a reflection of him as if it had been a faded clone. Iggy's picture was where he was cooking and had a happy grin on while a pancake hovered in the air above his head. My photo was in the middle next to a seventh photo. My picture had me sleeping in a chair. I realized soon enough that this picture was taken last night. I smiled at it and then looked at the seventh. It was a picture of all of us laughing our heads off at one of our jokes at the old home.

"Do you like it?" Fang asked. I smiled and nodded excitedly as I rushed from picture to picture. One of them, this was my favorite, was of me holding Angel while she slept. My picture form held up a finger, silencing the picture-taker. I smiled again but softer this time as I found my second favorite. It had been taken in Paris. It was of Ari and me just sitting and talking. I had had a wistful look on my face and Ari looked…just Ari. "I knew you'd like that one," Fang said and cleared his throat in the awkward moment. "Who is that?" Bella asked. I hadn't noticed her. "It was my half-brother," I said. "From my dad's side," I added at the look on Charlie's face. "Where is he?" Charlie asked. "He died last year." I said. "I like this one; it's so adorable," Bella said at the one where I was holding Angel. "Where are all these pictures from?" Bella asked. "I want to know that too." I said to Fang. "Well, you remember that laptop? It had these stored on it. Must've been from Jeb. Then that one was, well, from last night." He said and gestured at my single photo. "Jeb?" Bella asked. "My dad," I said. I flinched disgustedly at those words. I still didn't forgive him for anything. Fang and I exchanged a glance. "Yuck," We said in unison. "These were all taken in our old house." Fang said. "This one so fits Gazzy," I said at his single photo. "What are these wires?" Jacob asked and pointed my bomb-ified alarm clock. "Well, it's a bomb; it has to have wires." Gazzy said.

"A bomb?" Jacob, Bella and Charlie asked suspiciously. Iggy and Gazzy snickered together. "Well, that proves it; hand it over," I hissed at the two. They both exchanged looks of defeat and sighed. Then they began to dump explosives from their pockets. "My God! You were making these all week?!" I hissed at them. "What were you going to do? Blow up your school?" I asked. The two were silent. "Don't even think about it again. I swear you two are just junkies on explosives," I growled at them. Fang sighed and rubbed my shoulders to get me to relax. "You want to see your room?" Fang asked. Then my mood brightened up. Fang knew me so he had to have made my room something I would enjoy. I nodded at him. "Wow, moody much?" Jacob snickered. "Uh, she has…" Bella started. "Hush up!" I growled at him. Bella nodded, obviously thinking she'd thought right. "Really good hearing," Bella finished. I walked up the stairs as Fang led the way. My bedroom was the first on the left. Fang's was the first on the right.

I entered my room after Fang had gone in first. It was amazing. There was a sleigh style bed with red sheets, a dresser to match with a vanity mirror. On the nightstand sat a digital Mickey Mouse alarm clock/radio. Then there was the loveseat couch. It was a red couch and beside it were a TV with a DVD player and VCR. There was also a PS3 and a stack of DVDs, VHS tapes, Blu-Ray, etc. I immediately noticed the packaged collections of Buffy the Vampire Slayer seasons along with the original movie. "You are so the best!" I squealed and threw my arms around Fang's neck. He chuckled and nodded as I hugged him closer. Then I kissed him full on the mouth. That kiss led to a stare of full intentions in our eyes. We were not going to stop tonight. But that was… "Tonight, not now," Fang spoke my thoughts. "When everyone else is asleep. Iggy's room is farthest; he won't be able to hear." Fang muttered with his forehead pressed against mine. I couldn't wait. And this is where it gets rated M.

I fluffed my hair and wrapped the silk robe tighter around my waist. I'd shaved my legs and armpits. I'd washed my hair and put on this mid-thigh length robe that I borrowed from Nudge's collection. Secretly, hush. I gave a deep breath and nodded at the mirror. My hair was dry and I smelled fresh from the shower. There was a soft knock on the door and I hesitated before opening it. There stood Fang. He was also fresh from the shower, obviously, and his hair was more feathery than ever. I tucked my wings in tighter on my back. I smiled at Fang, my worries immediately vanquishing with that smile. He smirked and walked in. "Okay, so," He started but it wasn't awkward. No, it just seemed natural. Immediately he started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled against his lips. We kissed for a moment then the movements came naturally. It started with his pants. Then it went to my robe. Soon we were both stark naked on my bed. I was laying flat on my back and he was hovering over me. It would be our first time, obviously. But it was natural seeing as we were…soul mates. "Tell me if it hurts." He said. Suddenly the words seemed sexy to me and the thought of being hurt turned me on. So I gave a devious smile. "Only if you hurt me," I said softly. I knew it totally hit him with full sexiness that was intended. This was definitely on the kinky side.

Fang's shoulders tensed above me as he thrust into me. It was strange how it was so abrupt but I wasn't thinking about that at that moment. No instead it was like this; _Oh, God! This is so good! I just want so much more. I don't care how much it hurts; I want him to be rough. _I gasped with each time he thrust into me. "Fang," I gasped gradually. Fang's head was at my shoulder as he concentrated on his movements below.

He thrust into me over and over until I was at my peak…then I released. I came seconds before he did. We both gasped at the ecstasy of it all. Then he pulled out and dropped beside me, panting. "That was…wow," I muttered softly. Fang nodded beside me and I checked the clock. We'd been having sex for maybe an hour. "We should do this more often," He breathed at me. I nodded and smiled. "Definitely," I said. Then I felt something pull me towards him. Then it was my turn.

I straddled him and bent down to kiss his neck. "But first, we should finish tonight," I breathed in his ear and tossed my hair over my shoulder before placing myself over Fang's member. "You are kidding me, right?" He chuckled. Then I pulled his member into me. Fang gasped. "What?" I asked worriedly. "Keep going," He said. So I did. I pulled him into me time after time until we finally came. It had started at ten and ended at midnight. I finally collapsed against Fang as he pulled out of me. I was completely empty now. I couldn't have any more sex for the rest of the night. "Okay, I'm done," I laughed breathlessly. He laughed along with me. I was glad that I'd stripped my bed. I just had to clean the mattress now. "Okay, you have to go back to your room before someone wakes up and notices," I whispered to him. He nodded, swallowed and stood up. I watched as he got dressed into the pajama pants he'd worn and exited with a final wink. I too stood up and pulled on Nudge's robe again. I rushed downstairs silently to get cleaning supplies when I heard someone. "What is that smell?" Edward's voice asked from the direction of Bella's room. "Sex," I whispered with a slight chuckle. I could practically hear him freeze. "Wow," He muttered. "What is it?" Bella asked. "It's sex; someone's been having sex," Edward chuckled. "And someone knew I'd hear and they heard me," He said. "I think your sister has some explaining to do." He chuckled.

I woke up in my newly made/cleaned bed with all the dressings. The smell of sex was still there but I kind of enjoyed it. I'm just that kinky. I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with a black leather jacket that had been part of my new wardrobe stocked in my dresser. I pulled on the dresser I knew my mom had gotten me; it was a crystal heart with a pair of silver wings. I walked downstairs and put on my shoes. Bella saw me and instantly blushed. She approached me. "Max, can we talk?" She asked. Was that not only a cliché but a cliché signaling the worst talks in the world? I mean, seriously! "Um, later," I said with my own blush. She nodded. She wanted to avoid it too. Fang came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at him and my worries and embarrassment vanished. I held his hands close to my stomach and leaned back against him. "Hey there," I muttered happily. He smiled and nodded. "Hey there," He said back. I yawned and stayed like that for a second. Bella had wandered off towards the family, giving us a private moment. "Edward was here last night," I whispered quietly to only him so only he could hear. "He smelt us having sex," I whispered. Fang's figure froze and tensed. I loved those tense muscles. "And he knows I heard him talking. He knows I'm not normal. He's known for a while but he doesn't know what we are." I said. Then I heard a car. It was extremely fast…and approaching. It took it a minute to get to the house after I'd heard it. Then there was a honk. I pulled my shoes up farther and led Fang out. We grabbed my bag on the way out along with his. I yawned. Fang chuckled and relaxed slightly as we walked towards the school. We'd walk today just to miss a few minutes of first hour and just to spend more time together. "Want a ride?" Edward's voice called from his car. Fang and I turned and I swear I felt a growl rise in Fang's neck.

I smiled at my protective boyfriend/soul mate's protectiveness. "Its fine," I called out to him. "We'll walk," I called and began to lead Fang away with a smile. "You really do love this too much." Fang muttered to me. "He's not normal either," I said to Fang. "I know what he is." I said.


	4. New Discoveries, Part II

My hand clutched my cell phone so hard that I thought it would break if I held on any more. I gently pried my fingers from the soft metal to reveal a handprint easily imprinted on the cell phone's back. But it still worked, unfortunately. "You need to do this, Maximum." Jeb's voice said through the line. I rolled my eyes at this as I sat in my bedroom. It was just about where fifth hour would've been in school except I had come home. I didn't want to stay at school where Edward and his family could hear and then there was the issue of my family. As much as I loved them…no, that was the issue. I loved them. I knew they wanted this; school, regular issues, boy troubles, girl troubles, homework to complain about. I knew they wanted all that so that they wouldn't have to complain about broken bones, crushed ribs, the loss of a family member, or any of that. I wanted them to be normal and out of danger.

Jeb had called me during lunch and I had come home as soon as I saw the caller ID. Of course I had to tell Fang something so I had told him I was going home for a stomach ache. I doubt he really believed that seeing as we never get sick. Either that or he believed that I'd gotten my code. I frowned at that thought. Had I checked them lately? "This will get rid of the codes, Maximum." Jeb said into the phone. I frowned at that. "How?" I asked. "If the genetic department aren't around then they won't be able to activate the codes." Jeb answered. I felt myself give in at the very mention of the logical reason. Damn scientist. _Believe him, Max. He isn't lying. Go to the lab. _I growled at the lousy Voice that entered my mind. "No one else goes," I growled into the phone. "That would be irresponsible, Maximum." Jeb said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm supposed to save the world, not the Flock. They stay safe." I said into the phone and glanced at the door of my bedroom. "I can't order you not to but I do advise they come as backup." Jeb said. I frowned. "No, that is out of the question," I said as I stood up from my bed. I headed to my closet and pulled it open.

"They just got settled and they are staying. There is no way that they will be taken away from here." I said. I heard a burst of static, indicating that Jeb had sighed. "I'll email you the blueprints; please be careful," Jeb said before hanging up. I sighed and rolled my eyes before heading to my laptop, booting it up. I felt myself kick into high gear as I whipped off my jacket and my top. I felt my necklace dangle around my neck, thumping against my chest in sync with my heart. I quickly pulled open my dresser drawer, pulling out the pocket knife I'd unpacked this morning. I quickly slit steep cuts into the pair of clothing, enough space for my wings. "This is gonna suck," I muttered as I pulled the shirt and jacket on. I glanced at the back of my shirt and jacket and whipped out my wings of tawny. "This is really gonna suck." I muttered.

I had no clue how this was gonna go but I did know that I was getting back into the habit and that was not a thing I wanted to do. I quickly turned around, careful not to knock anything down. I folded my wings in again and glanced in the mirror, checking the back of my neck. There was nothing but tan skin there. "Thank whoever the hell is up there," I muttered as I glanced at the ceiling. A few seconds went by before I decided on what I'd do. I quickly left a note. _Dear Flock, I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me but please do be cautious when I do get back. Safe word is XXXXX. Please be careful. –Max. _

I left the note underneath my laptop, where Fang or someone would find it but no one else would. I picked up my backpack and quickly stuffed it with a couple of T-shirts and a few pairs of jeans. I rushed downstairs, heading to the cabinets. "Max?" I heard a groggy voice. I looked up and noted my mom on the couch. "Hey, mom," I said before turning back to the cabinet. Mom saw what I was doing and jumped to her feet. "I'll be back in a few days at most," I said to her as I shoved a few cans in the backpack. I only took a couple of cans of stuff I wouldn't need to cook before I zipped up the backpack. "Where are you going?" Mom asked. I cocked an eyebrow up at my mom and she rolled her eyes at her own foolishness. "Well, you will come back, right? What do I tell the kids?" Mom asked frantically.

"Just tell them I didn't want them to get hurt and to not come after me." I said to my mom. "It's just a basic recon so it's nothing too dangerous. I'm not that stupid." I said. In full truth, I had no clue if it was just basic recon.

"They wouldn't kill me but use me for experimentation and the others know that. Give me about a week at the most before you guys come looking for me." I said. Mom frowned but nodded. She was obviously debating something. "You aren't…leaving, right?" Mom asked worriedly. I shook my head the second the words left her mouth. I pulled my backpack on over my now-covered wings and rushed forward. I let my mom hug me and I hugged her back. "It's just a basic recon. It's nothing dangerous," I assured her as I pulled back. "I left a note upstairs under my laptop that holds the safety word; tell them to memorize the safe word then burn the letter." I said. "I don't want Max II finding the letter so tell them to not let me see it." I instructed her as I shifted my wings to a free spot surrounding the sides of my backpack so I'd be able to actually fly with the backpack on. "What do you want me to tell Charlie and Bella?" Mom asked. "Just tell them that I went to see Jeb." I said and shrugged. Mom frowned but nodded. "Oh, I hope this doesn't complicate things." Mom muttered. I laughed and shook my head. "No, mom; things will be better as soon as I come back." I said. Mom nodded.

"Okay, I'll be going now. I'm going to walk for a bit before taking off. I want to scatter my scent so no one will be able to trace it back here." I explained to my mom as I glanced around. I spotted a pair of leather gloves on the counter, still on the plastic hook. I raised my eyes at my mom. "It seemed to be something you'd enjoy," Mom said with a sheepish smile. I laughed at that and picked up the gloves. There were no fingertips in the gloves and the knuckles were coated in thick metal brackets that looked like they would hurt. "Thanks," I said as I snapped them off the hook and pulled them on. Mom shrugged and gave me one final hug before I headed to the door.

"Love ya, mom," I called back as I closed the door. I jogged my way down the streets until I was convinced my scent was everywhere.

=x=x=x=

This was where the email led. It was the bottom of North Dakota in a small abandoned town called Cadence. It was a ghost town as far as anyone was convinced but there was supposedly a hidden lab somewhere around here. There was nothing but abandoned buildings with garbage everywhere despite the lack of people. There fenced off areas and basketball courts, abandoned warehouses and offices. I just barely wondered what had driven everyone out. The thought of zombies occurred to mind and I shook that thought off. As much as I love fake gore and fake zombies, the thought of apocalypse was not as inviting. It was just downright depressing and made me think of Angel being eaten by a zombie.

Going at hyper speed, I'd made it here in a matter of two days. I was kind of proud of that fact. I had eaten some of the cans of food but I had enough to last me about three more days if I skipped some meals. And when I was burning calories by the second that was not a very warm thought. I kept my peripheral vision open, deciding to play it safe seeing as I didn't have Iggy's hearing or Fang's sight. Nor did I have Angel's mind-reading so that was a disadvantage. I was just me for the moment; plain ol' kick-ya-ass, snarky, sarcastic Maximum Ride. I sighed quietly as I glanced around again, sizing up the place with my eyes.

There wasn't a living thing in sight other than the occasional rat that passed. Each time a paper or a piece of garbage flew in the wind I'd cringe and near attack it. But I suppressed the urge to attack a harmless plastic cup. I was so proud of that. I inhaled deeply through my nose, inhaling the fumes and sifting through the smells for any sign of life. I smelt something and it was strong but it wasn't something that I enjoyed. It did mean that the school was here, though; blood and bodies. I frowned as I closed my eyes, abandoning the sense of sight. If I could just hear then I'd be able—

I whirled around, aiming a punch at the face of my attacker. My glove-clad fist collided with a furry nose and a growl erupted in the throat of my attacker. An Eraser; oh, joy. I frowned as I lifted my foot behind me and kicked out his knees. The Eraser howled in pain, attracting the attention of two more Erasers that started their run towards me.

I backed up, away from the Erasers before a thought attacked my brain. I wasn't gonna find this place anytime soon so… "Alright!" I cried out and lifted up my hands. "I give up!" I cried out as I held out my hands in surrender. The Erasers paused, confused at my actions. From what they'd heard, I was a stubborn mule who was gonna kick their asses and they no doubt refused to be put in the same category as their former colleagues. I sighed theatrically as two of the Erasers shifted back to their human forms. They were wearing rubber suits of some type. I think that was when my phone rang.

I glanced down at my pocket. "Do you mind if I get that?" I asked the Erasers. One of them shrugged stupidly so I reached into my pocket and pulled out my half-crushed silver cell phone. "Hello?" I said into the outputting end. "Max, where are you?" Fang's low tone entered my ear and I smiled at the sound of it. "Hi, Fang," I said as I lowered my other hand that was still held up in surrender. "Max!" Fang growled. "Oh, c'mon, Fang; you called me? Don't you know that that could've very well given away my position in a fight?" I scolded Fang. "If it were possible, you would've turned it off." Fang muttered. I rolled my eyes. Nope; I was too stupid to do that. "I forgot to." I muttered back and bit my lip. One of the Erasers growled and lunged but I held up a hand. "Don't be rude; I already said I give up." I scolded the Eraser. "YOU WHAT?" I heard Iggy's voice cry out. I rolled my eyes. Fang would know that I had a plan but Iggy, of course, would doubt me. Shame on you, Iggy.

"I might as well give up that plan then," I muttered as I raised my leg and kicked the nearest Eraser's chin. They all ambushed at that moment and I instantly began to retaliate. "Max! Will you come home already?" Fang said in exasperation. "We have to talk with Edward's family, remember?" he reminded me. I frowned at this. "I remember. I'll talk with them when I get back. I've already tried to get out of this but it's not like I can." I scoffed into the phone as I reached my free hand to punch an Eraser's face. "Do we need to come get you?" Fang asked gravely. "No, it's not like that. It's just that Jeb won't stop badgering me about it." I said and sighed as I roundhouse kicked the next Eraser. Before I knew it all three Erasers were on the ground, groaning and moaning in pain.

"Are the Cullens with you at the moment?" I asked Fang as I reached up and swiped a strand of hair behind my ear. The pathetic bastards hadn't gotten one punch in. "They're in the living room," Fang informed me. "Hand the phone to them." I instructed Fang. I heard a slight plastic jostling before a new voice entered the line. "Hello?" A voice I didn't recognize said. It was still beautiful over the line though. "Oh, well, who's this?" I asked as I examined the groaning Erasers in front of me. "This Carlisle Cullen but you may call me Carlisle." The voice answered proudly and warmly. I frowned at this and glanced at my surroundings. "This is Maximum Ride," I said over the phone as I glanced up at the high buildings. "Say, do you know why a certain town is abandoned in North Dakota?" I asked. "Which town?" Carlisle asked. "Well, I think it may be the only ghost town in ND." I said into the phone. "I just want to make sure no zombies are gonna pop out at me." I said into the phone as I glanced back down at the Erasers. I saw one of the Erasers begin to get up. "Excuse me for a moment," I said as I headed over to the Eraser. I gripped his human form jumpsuit by the collar and growled in his face. "Where is the lab?" I growled at the Eraser. The Eraser seemed to want to do nothing but spit in my face so I gave him a nice big punch to help him sleep. "That's getting me nowhere," I said as I swiped the spit from my face. I could easily torture the Erasers into the info but that just wouldn't be as fun as wandering around aimlessly.

"Get Nudge on the phone," I instructed Carlisle. I heard another dull jostling before Nudge's hyper voice arrived in my ear. "Oh, my God, Max! Where are you? We've been so worried! We only just got a hold of you now and why haven't you been answering your phone? Were you in hyper speed or something? You seriously need to come home! We're too worried—," Nudge said but I cut her off from her ramble. "Nudge, get on the computer now." I ordered into the phone. I heard a slight more jostling before Nudge's squeaky "okay". "I'm on Fang's laptop," Nudge informed me. I nodded. "I need you to see if you could find the Itex in Cadence, North Dakota." I said to her. "That's been abandoned for who knows how long though!" Nudge squeaked.

I furrowed my brow, confused at how she knew this. "I've been talking to the computers," Nudge explained to me. "Just tell me where it is, Nudge." I ordered into the phone. "The Erasers aren't giving me any info so I need you to tell me." I said as I glanced at the Erasers. I pulled my backpack off my back and dropped it to the floor. I licked my cracked lips for moisture, wondering if there was any running water nearby. "Do you know that the Cullens can hear everything you're saying right now?" Nudge asked me quietly. I rolled my eyes. "This is IMPORTANT, Nudge," I said, emphasizing 'important'. "Right," Nudge said as she headed back to whatever it was she was doing; probably talking to the computers. "Max, there's an abandoned Itex on Johnson and Brick; you should see it immediately. It's HUGE!" She cried out. I frowned and gaped at the phone in disbelief. "You're jacking with me, right? How rich can these jerks get?" I scoffed as I glanced around. "Wait, is it the tall building with the large sign at the top that says…yeah, okay, I found it." I said to the phone. "Max, you really should've told us." Nudge whined into the phone. I smirked and rolled my eyes. "It was urgent and I couldn't come round you guys up immediately. Besides, you'll be safe with mom and the Flock," I informed Nudge.

"But Max….!" Nudge whined. I frowned at this and sighed. "I need to go now, Nudge." I said but hesitated. "I order the entire Flock to stay put. You do not want to challenge my orders right now." I growled into the phone. I heard Nudge's faint whimper before I hung up the phone.

**FANG POV:**

I watched as Nudge hung up the phone, looking extremely torn. "She said that she orders us all to stay put and not to question her orders." Nudge said to the rest of us. I glanced back at the Cullens, wondering just how we were going to keep this secret anymore. "You can't." Edward intervened. I really didn't like that damn mind-reader. "How did you know that I read minds?" Edward asked. I smirked. It was a bit obvious. "That's crap! We should just go to that damn town and—," Iggy started but I cut him off. "We'll stay put." I said. Everyone's eyes turned towards me and I heard Iggy sigh. "Great! How come she always puts you in charge?" Iggy cried out. "I'm second oldest," I answered with a shrug. Iggy frowned and crossed his arms, imitating my stance.

"Max is your…leader?" Edward asked, confused. "Yes, she's the leader of our group." I informed him aloud, deciding it was more for the benefit of the family. "She said that Jeb was badgering her about it which means that the Voice would be badgering her about it." I reminded the Flock. Nudge instantly stared down at the table, looking guilty while Iggy seemed to think this was more "crap". "And don't swear around the kids, Iggy," I reminded him as I glanced around the Flock. "She said that she wanted us to stay put and that is what we'll do. If anyone wants to disobey orders then you can go through me and Max when she gets back." I instructed the Flock. "Who exactly are you? Why do you sound like…this?" Edward asked, confused. "Because this is necessary," I growled at Edward and turned back to the Flock. Angel frowned. She was obviously missing Max a lot. She looked up at me and nodded. "Plus she learned to guard her mind so I had no clue." Angel whined. Well, that was new information! "I didn't tell you because if she didn't tell you herself then it was probably kept for a reason." Angel reminded me. I nodded my understanding.

I watched as the Cullens watched in curiosity. "I suppose we should explain before Max gets back. She might be a bit put down but she'll be too exhausted when she gets back to explain." I told Carlisle. Nudge was shocked. "She said she'd talk to them when she got back, though," Iggy said and smirked. I frowned at him but it was entirely wasted on the blind kid. "We're following her orders and staying put however the Cullens know enough to figure out something's up." I explained to him. In full truth I just wanted Max back so she could take all the awkward situations in stride and we can both just do nothing at all. I turned back to the Cullens. "We are human." I said to Carlisle, the father. He had Esme, his wife, beside him. "But we aren't fully human," I explained as I shrugged off my jacket. Nudge instantly went to work, moving my laptop and the table out of the way so that there'd be enough room to not break anything. I nodded my thanks to her and she gave a sheepish smile.

I didn't bother with cutting the holes in my shirt but instead I just let them rip through my shirt's material. My full black wings went to their full fifteen feet across the room, brushing against the walls of the room. I think each of them had their mouths open in pure shock. Well, except for Carlisle. He was too shocked to do anything. The second that he got over his shock he approached slowly. "May I…um, touch them?" He asked cautiously. I shrugged, jostling my wings before he reached a hand forward.

Carlisle's cold doctor touch felt against the feathers of my wings and he squinted to make sure that he was seeing right. "These are real wings. Were they surgically placed on?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head. "No, we were each genetically jacked up when we were born or in our younger years and they placed avian DNA in our bodies." I explained as I folded my wings back in. My shirt was completely ruined. "Each of you have wings?" Carlisle questioned to the Flock. Nudge nodded, making her head look like it was vibrating more than moving. Iggy just rolled his blind eyes. "And I suppose that were not born blind," Carlisle asked gently to Iggy. He instantly tensed. "The scientists who created us tried a night vision experiment on Iggy and it went wrong." I said. Carlisle seemed instantly saddened by this news.

"How does Max fit into all of this?" Rosalie asked. I frowned at her. "Max was the first successful avian hybrid and the daughter of one of the scientists, Jeb Batchelder. She's now prophesized to save the world and has a Voice transmitted into her mind by an unknown character that advises her and consults her on her actions." Nudge explained rather than me. I glanced at her, curious. "I was talking to the computers again," She said, almost shamefully. I smirked and shook my head in disbelief. I turned back to the Cullens. "Jeb saved us from a lab called the School. When he disappeared Max took over and kept us from dying." I added to the Cullens. "We've been on the run for about six years but we came to Dr. Martinez, Max's biological mom, to stay safe because she kind of…um, threatened us." I said. Everyone's eyes turned to Dr. Martinez, who sat in the corner of the room with Ella.

"You…threatened them?" Emmett laughed. I smirked as well as the doctor shrugged. "I merely wanted my daughter safe and at home," She said quietly. "She threatened to kill herself if Max didn't come home and Max saw it as a chance to stay safe and to have a family." I explained to the room, keeping my arms crossed as I leaned against the wall. "Where is she now?" Carlisle asked. "Well, apparently Cadence, North Dakota." Nudge muttered as she pressed her hand against the front of my laptop. Her eyes were coated over with a thin film as she allegedly "talked" to the computer. "Nudge has an ability to communicate with electronics and that's how we get our information." I informed the Cullens as they watched her in confusion. "Jeb called her and requested she find the labs there and destroy them." Nudge informed us. "There are more labs?" Carlisle questioned. "Hundreds," I answered gravely.

Carlisle frowned sadly. "What's so special about the labs in Cadence?" I asked Nudge. "The genetics unit is there," Nudge said in shock. I frowned. What exactly was that supposed to mean? "The department that activate our codes," Nudge said, looking over at me with clear eyes. She smiled sheepishly. "She's going to get rid of any possibility of the codes being activated!" Nudge squealed. I think even I showed a bit of shock. "What do the codes do?" Emmett asked. "The codes are the barcodes that develop on the back of our necks. They indicate we'll be 'retired' soon." I explained. "And not by anyone but instead by a poison that springs into our systems so that it will be readily willing to kill us in case none of the live experiments get to us." I said and turned to the Cullens. "They're a backup plan to kill us." I explained. "Because no one's been able to kill us properly," I said and smirked proudly.

It was then that I felt something. I felt something twinge…inside me. I felt a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, an uncomfortable feeling. "Max is dead," I said to the Flock.

**MAX POV:**

Was this really happening? Did I really just get…shot in the head?


End file.
